Light's Darkness
by hanyou-samurai
Summary: They cannot touch. He is the light and she is the dark. A hero of the light and the mistress of the dark can never be together. Destiny will not allow it. Unless their destiny's have already been altered. RikuxOC Complete


Another oneshot. RikuXOC with a tiny bit of SoraXKairi at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Light's Darkness**

by hanyou-samurai

I walk through this dark and lonely place. The heartless don't bother me anymore. They have learned to leave me alone. After all, I am their creator. And since I am the creator of the heartless, I am also the creator of the Nobodies.

I didn't mean to. They were born from my dark, warped heart. Except, it wasn't from my heart. I have no heart. They were born from the dark, empty hole where my heart used to be.

My original heart has been gone for so long. It was beaten, smashed, broken, hurt, burned, and mutilated, until all that was left was a charred, black hole. That is where the heartless and Nobodies came from.

Several of every kind came rushing out one day, before I could hold more duplicates back, but it was too late. They were already free. I could control them, but I couldn't stop them from multiplying. They called me their master, their creator, their mother. But now they have turned their attention to another.

I was intrigued as soon as I felt the heartless' attention turn from me to another. I had always been the sole thing in their lives. So, I started watching this person, this _Riku_.

I started watching him, from my lonely, bleak prison. The scenes that show up in my mirror wall are my curse and my blessing. They remind me of the life that was taken from me.

This Riku had friends. Their names were Sora and Kairi. I don't think they realize that they have forgotten one of their friends, from long, long ago. It hurt. It hurt me so badly. I felt as if the heartless were coming from me again. It was then that I realized that I still had a heart. A heart that had been numb for a long time.

I was both a heartless and a Nobody, yet I wasn't a whole person.

And my name is Hikari.

Normal POV

Hikari sat in her castle, combing her dark silver hair. She was very interested in this Riku. After being manipulated by the darkness, he had helped his friends. Now though, they had both gone back to the islands, and he was left, once again. Hikari wanted to get to know him… and at the same time hated him.

She was the dark… and he was the light.

Riku was stumbling through the darkness, yet again. He should have gone back with Sora and Kairi, but to be honest, he didn't want to. He was bored there before, and he would be bored again. It would be especially sickening watching Kairi and Sora through their tentative relationship. Riku had stayed in the darkness, for there was nothing left in the world of light for him.

After a while, Riku saw a castle.

_Is it that Organization's castle?_ He thought. _No… that was destroyed._ The castle was darker. It was a mix of a heartless castle and a Nobody castle. Riku shrugged and walked up to it. There was nothing better to do.

As he reached the castle door, it swung open, and a girl strode out. Riku was struck by how beautiful she was. She had waist length dark silver hair. Her eyes were gold. She was wearing an Organization cloak. (Think Xemnas' at the end of KH2, except reverse colors so that it's more black than white.) And yet, Riku immediately distrusted her. For earrings, she had the heartless symbol on one side and the Nobody symbol on the other.

"Why are you here Riku?" she asked, voice clear. Riku was a bit startled by how she knew his name.

"How do you know my name?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief for just a moment before turning serious once again. "That is not your concern at this time, Riku. Why are you here?"

"I had nothing better to do."

The girl almost started laughing. Instead, she made an odd choking noise. Riku looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Riku, do you wish to live?"

"Yes…" he answered tentatively, wondering if she wanted to fight him.

"Then you should get inside the castle. They're coming."

"Who?"

"Organization XIII."

"They were all defeated."

"They're back."

Riku threw his hair back in a cocky gesture. "Why should I be afraid of them?"

The girl looked him straight in the eye. "It took both you and Sora to beat Xemnas. You cannot beat him by yourself."

"How do you know about Sora?" Her eyes narrowed.

"That is inconsequential at the moment. This is your choice. Do you want to live, or do you want to die? My castle is only open to those who want to live."

"I want to live," said Riku, head held high. The girl gestured, and Riku walked into the castle.

As he walked past her, she whispered, "Do not make a sound." As soon as he was inside, the door shut by itself. Riku found a small slot in the door by sliding a piece of wood back. He could see out, but nobody could see in through it. And then, the entire Organization walked up.

"Hello, Hikari," said Xemnas coldly. "We require shelter here tonight."

The girl, newly named Hikari, stood her ground. "Go to you own castle."

"You see, a certain keyblade master destroyed it."

"Then rebuild it. You will not stay here."

Xemnas stepped forward, fury radiating from him.

"Girl, you will open your castle to the Organization." Hikari crossed her arms.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Larxene. "Scared?"

Hikari looked at her expressionlessly. "I rule the darkness, and I rule the Twilight." (By the way, here, Nobodies are Twilight, and heartless are Darkness. Okay, continue on.) "The only place I do not rule is the light, and there, you cannot go. Find somewhere else."

"At least give us an explanation!" said Marluxia, exasperated. Hikari looked at the entire Organization with one sweep of her eyes.

"I do not need too. Leave, now." Grumbling, the Organization disappeared. Hikari waited for a few moments, making sure they were gone, then walked inside, locking the door behind her. Riku stood in the hall.

"So, your name is Hikari?" She nodded, then noticed that Riku was soaking. It had rained a bit earlier, and he had obviously been caught in it for a long time.

"Come with me." Riku was tired, and in need of a rest, so he followed her. She led him up a sweeping staircase, then to a room. She opened it.

The room was not the type of room you'd expect in this castle. It was painted green, and it wasn't dreary. The whole room felt… comforting. A large bed, several chairs, a couch, and a dresser were present. She led him to a door in the room and opened it. Inside was a shower, and a separate Jacuzzi size bathtub.

"You can shower here. Clothes will be brought for you," said Hikari quietly, then she turned to leave. Before she exited the bedroom, Riku asked her a question.

"Why, Hikari?"

Without turning around she said, "I am mysteriously attracted to you and I want to get to know you. At the same time, you repulse me, and I want to know why. Nobody plays with my emotions. I want to know what's going on." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Riku walked into the bathroom, locking the door. He leaned against it for a few seconds, surprised that a girl who looked like that would admit to being interested in him. He then stripped down and took a shower. (Forgot to add this. He's wearing his clothes from the second game, but he doesn't have the cloak, and no, he is **not** wearing the blindfold.)

As the hot water pounded his back, Riku let his muscles relax. Occasionally, the odd portal would open up to Twilight Town, and Riku would quickly go through and take a shower there, but they were never hot. This was heaven.

When he was done, he got out and dried himself off with the thick, fluffy white towels, noting that his clothes had been taken. He hoped her would get them back. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. In his bedroom, two samurai Nobodies were standing. When they saw him, they bowed. The soul eater immediately appeared in his hand, then he realized what was going on. _I'm about to fight two Nobodies dressed in a towel._

"Do not get the wrong idea sir," said one of the Nobodies, both of still bowing. "We were asked to deliver some clothes for you," he gestured to the bed where pants and a shirt were laying, "And to tell you that dinner is in fifteen minutes."

"What happened to my old clothes?" asked Riku as the samurai stood to leave.

"They are being washed."

"Who's doing all this?"

"Mistress Hikari of course." Riku nodded, and they left.

Who was this girl who had so much power over the Nobodies? Mused Riku as he walked over to the bed. He pulled on the underwear, then examined the clothes before him, wet hair dripping down his back. Yes, he knew what girls went through after showers. The wet spot in the back of your t-shirt, the long waiting process for it to dry. Yes, he knew it all.

The pants were black, and seemed like pajama pants. They were warm, very soft, and very flexible, yet managing to be light and easy to move in. The shirt was a long sleeved one, made of the same material as the pants, and it was dark blue. One Riku was done with that, he pulled on the white socks, and ran a brush that had been sitting on the bedside table through his hair. All the clothes fit him perfectly. Just as he was finishing that, a knock came on the door.

"Come in," called Riku. In walked a samurai Nobody. Riku couldn't tell if it was the same one as before.

"The mistress requires your presence at dinner." Riku nodded, and the samurai led him down the stairs and into a dining room. The door was slightly open, and the samurai left him there. Riku moved to the door and looked through the crack.

Inside, his hostess was sitting at a small, square table watching a dancer, well, dance. Suddenly the dancer fell with a cry. Instantly, Hikari was up and walked quickly to the dancer, who lay on the ground crying and holding her ankle. Hikari began to massage the ankle.

"It's only twisted, not sprained. You'll be able to dance again in a few days."

"Mistress, I can't get the move right! I'll never be able to dance anywhere if I can't get it right." Hikari smiled comfortingly.

"Do not worry. Try doing it slowly."

"But I need to do it fast!"

"Speed will come. Just do it slowly. Keep on practicing it, and eventually you'll speed up." The dancer thanked her and disappeared. Hikari stood up and walked back to her seat. Riku took a deep breath, and quickly checked over his clothes and his hair. He looked good and he knew it. Now, if she just thought he looked good, life would be great. Riku walked in.

"Please sit Riku," said Hikari without turning around.

As he walked to his seat across from her, Riku was able to examine what she was wearing. She was wearing black pants like his, white socks, and a light blue top. In the dark castle, she managed to make it not look painfully bright. Her hair was in a loose, low ponytail, and she was wearing no jewelry. Then Riku sat down, and they just looked at each other.

"Thank you," he said softly. She almost missed it; she was so lost in his aquamarine eyes.

"Why are you thanking me? You are now trapped in this castle. You cannot leave without my permission."

Riku shrugged. "It's not any worse than what I was doing before."

"Riku… let me ask you something. I told you that if you wanted to live, to go inside. You went inside without any thought for the consequences. Why?"

Riku leaned back in his chair, looking at the gorgeous girl before him. She had her fingers laced. "Since you know so much about me, you know about Sora and Kairi too, am I correct?" Hikari nodded. "I didn't want to be on the islands. I know they're my best friends and all, but I'm sick of being with them. If I went back, things would be the same again. Humans aren't supposed to be so… so resilient! Things should be different! I can't stand those two, acting as if it's all the same, as if nothing happened. They would act as if I'm the same person! And, I'd have to watch their stupid little relationship clumsily work its way along!"

"Are you jealous of their relationship?"

"No! I never even liked Kairi! I just liked toying with Sora. Yeah, when I succumbed to the darkness, it was to save Kairi. That was my main reason. But after I closed myself up behind the door to darkness, I realized that I didn't want to go back. That I didn't like them as much as I thought I did. I helped Sora, but that was pretty much to just get him away. If he found me, and we defeated whatever stupid little enemies he had made, then we'd go back to the islands together, and I'd have a chance to slip away and close his link to other worlds, making him stay away from me!"

Riku stopped. He was breathing heavily, and Hikari knew that he'd wanted to share those things with someone… anyone… for a long time now.

"So you wander around the darkness, occasionally crossing the border between darkness and twilight. What are you searching for Riku? A cure to your boredom, perhaps? A place to be alone? No, those aren't right. What you're searching for… is a reason."

"A… reason?" Riku had never heard it put into words before, but Riku sensed that what she was saying was true.

"Yes. A reason. A reason for being. A reason for everything that you do. A reason for living." Riku stared at her. She'd put his feelings into words. "Most humans obsess over those things their entire lives."

"Don't you?"

Hikari shook her head. "I used to."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"There's a phrase in Zen Buddhism. Muichi motsu. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Riku shook his head. "'If you meet Buddha, kill him. If you meet the patriarchs, kill them. Free of all, bound by nothing, you live your life simply as is.' That is how I live my life Riku. I got tired of looking for answers."

Riku stared at her. She was the first person he'd ever been able to say these things to. He felt something about him was different. It was as if… she had healed him, just a little bit. In walked two Nobodies. Each had a plate with food, and eating utensils. A third Nobody walked in carrying things like salt and pepper. They left, and Hikari began eating. Riku was just looking at the food. His last meal had been about three days ago.

"Riku, you need to eat. You're obviously weak." Riku picked his fork up, but didn't start eating.

"How do I know you aren't trying to poison me?"

Hikari rolled her eyes in such a human like gesture, Riku was a bit surprised. "Why would I let you take a shower using hot water which is added to my water bill, then poison you? That's just stupid."

Riku grinned and took a bite of the meat. It was delicious, succulent and juicy. "My compliments to the chef. This is delicious." A squeal came from the kitchen, then loud voices all talking at once.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Now you've done it. They won't shut up for a week about how you complimented their food."

"Who is they?"

"The dancers. They like to cook, along with dancing, and other skills. They're all madly in love with you, by the way. They fought over who would get to wash your clothes. It was quite amusing actually."

Riku grinned mischievously. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Are you madly in love with me?" Hikari just looked at him. Riku grinned again and looked down at his plate. He heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up.

Hikari was laughing.

"I knew you could smile," he said. She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I don't normally in front of people I haven't known for a while, but you, Riku, are just too much!"

"Yes, I've been told I'm a bit of a player."

"A… a bit!" Hikari started laughing again. "That is a huge understatement."

Riku feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hikari just shook her head and continued eating. Riku gave her another movie star grin before continuing to eat as well.

_I can't believe I laughed in front of him! I never do that! He is so handsome! And he keeps on smiling at me! And his eyes… you could get lost in them. They are so gorgeous!"_

She is so beautiful. I'm so glad I made her smile. And she laughed too! I've never heard an angel laugh before. It was beautiful. Her eyes have retained a shine, even after living in this castle. And they're gold! They look so gorgeous with her dark silver hair!

Once they were done eating, two more dancers brought out small plates. A chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, covered with chocolate syrup was on each plate. The dancer who brought Riku's plate blushed and giggled as she gave it to him before walking back into the kitchen.

Riku looked at Hikari. She was smiling as she picked up her fork.

"Why do they all like me so much?"

"Are you unaware of the effect you have on females?"

"Females? Aren't you a girl too?"

"Yes. Are you unaware of the effect you have on females?"

Riku didn't know how to answer that. If he said yes, he would sound conceited. If he said no, he would sound ignorant.

Hikari smiled at him. "That question seems to make you uncomfortable. Please forget I asked." Riku smiled, and began eating the dessert. It was delicious.

**A/N If you guys have never tried this dessert, you should. It is so good. It also works with hot fudge instead of chocolate sauce. My mom likes to eat it with nuts, but I don't like nuts **

Once they were done, Hikari stood up and gestured for Riku to follow her. He did so. They walked out of the dining room and Hikari showed him around the castle.

"That is the ballroom. Down here are the dungeons, and storerooms." And then there was only one room left. "This is my room."

As she tried to walk past it, Riku gently grabbed her arm. He immediately let go. Where they touched, their skin tingled, and painful electricity ran through their bodies. She stopped.

"May I see it?"

Hikari opened her door. One of the walls was painted like the twilight sky. As they walked in, it turned to the sky at sunset. The walls were dark blue. A king sized bed was there, several chairs, two couches, and surprisingly, a TV and a playstation 2. Riku saw a large shelf filled with games and movies. Another door obviously led to her bathroom.

"Nice," said Riku, looking around appreciatively. Hikari smiled again, and sat on the foot of her bed, patting the place next to her. Riku sat down on the dark green comforter also.

"So, you like my room?"

Riku nodded, grinning. "It's cool."

"Thank you." Hikari gestured towards the video games. "Do you play?" Riku nodded. "Would you like to play?" Riku nodded again, and they walked to the big screen TV. They knelt down by the games. "Which one do you want to play?"

Riku quickly searched through some of the games, before pulling a two player fighting game out. "Let's play this one." Hikari took it from him, being careful not to touch his hand, and put the disk in.

They both grabbed controllers and sat on the couch. Once the game turned on, they customized their characters, and started. Hikari won the first round.

"Wow… you're good," said Riku, re-customizing his character. He owned this game, and nobody had ever been able to beat him at it. Maybe his competition had just sucked.

Hikari smiled. "Thank you." They played again. This time, Riku beat her. He grinned his movie star smile again. They played again, and they tied. Hikari looked over at him, but his eyes were closed, and he was asleep. Hikari smiled, and summoned an assassin. She told him to move Riku so that he was lying on the couch. The samurai did so, then disappeared.

Riku's head was on a pillow, and he was sleeping soundly. Hikari smiled gently. She knew that Riku was obviously exhausted. The hot shower and hot meal were probably his first in a long time. He had really needed them. Hikari took the thick, warm comforter off her bed and put it on Riku. He looked so peaceful, sleeping in a place where he didn't have to wake up at a moments notice to fight. He probably hadn't had a full nights sleep in a long time. Hikari looked at him longingly, wishing that she could brush the hair back from his face. But she couldn't touch him. She would wake him with the mysterious feeling that happened when they touched.

She got into bed, and burrowed under the covers. One hand poked out and she snapped her fingers. A fire burst into life in the hearth, immediately warming the room. The hand went back under the covers and Hikari fell asleep, an odd feeling in her chest and in her stomach.

The next morning, Riku woke up slowly. He was in an unfamiliar place, which wasn't unusual, the way he lived. What was unusual was the fact that he wasn't cold, he wasn't wet, he wasn't starving, and he was clean. He sat up, comforter falling of his shoulders, and looked around. The fire was still crackling merrily in the hearth. He realized where he was, and he saw Hikari. She was still sleeping.

Riku got up and walked to her, hand reaching out to shake her shoulder. A few inches away, he stopped, remembering that they couldn't touch. He looked down at her, just wanting to look at her. Searing heat rose in his body. He wanted this girl. He could have any girl he wanted, yet he wanted the one he could not have. He wanted to stay with her, to talk with her, to laugh with her, to touch her. He wanted Hikari. He leaned down, lips almost brushing against her hair before his reason took hold. He leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hikari," he called softly. She stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up, blankets falling off her shoulders and torso. Riku felt perverted, thinking about her torso. He managed to hold most of the blush back, but his cheeks still turned pink. Hikari didn't ask him why he was blushing

"Good morning Riku. Did you sleep well?" He nodded. "That is good."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you sleep well?" asked Riku, grinning.

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

Their conversation lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Riku, trying to break the silence.

"I thought we could go out and buy you some new clothes."

Riku nodded. "Where?"

"In Nightfall Avenue."

"I've never heard of that place."

"It's a large city that resides in Twilight. There are many stores, especially clothing stores, and at least three malls."

"Okay, cool. So, when do you want to leave?"

"We need to eat breakfast first. And your other clothes are clean, so you can change back into them if you like. They're in your room." Riku nodded and left. Hikari rolled out of bed and got dressed.

She wore black jeans with a black belt in the belt loops. Outside of the belt loops, she had another belt. This one had studs at regular intervals, with chains connecting the studs. (My sister has a belt like this, so there's my inspiration.) She was also wearing a black, thick strapped tank top. She had on black, fingerless gloves with straps that crisscrossed all the way up her arms, till they ended at silver armlets on her upper arm. Black and red vans completed her outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror. Riku would probably be surprised. Good. Just for the heck of it, she put black eyeliner on, then she started on the jewelry.

She put on a black choker with a small silver cross. A bit ironic, since she was an atheist. For earrings, she had two more crosses. When she was done, she went downstairs to the dining room. She met Riku at the door, for he had just walked up. Riku examined her.

"Feeling a bit… goth today?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of wearing light colors. Don't judge me."

They walked inside, and Hikari led the way to the kitchen. Nobody was there. Hikari opened a cupboard, and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the bowls. She couldn't quite make it. Riku walked up behind her, and, without his heels leaving the ground, got two of them and set them on the counter. His chest was almost brushing against her back. Almost, but not quite, for fear of that feeling again.

She turned around and glared at the tall, handsome teenager. "That wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to make you feel short."

She smiled, and opened another cupboard. Inside were about five different kinds of cereal. Hikari grabbed a box of Captain Crunch. Riku grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs.

As Hikari poured her bowl, Riku gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"It just seems odd that you're eating that."

Hikari stood up to get the milk. "Just because I live in darkness and twilight and command the Nobodies and heartless does notmean I do notlike sugar." She poured milk on her cereal, then handed it to Riku. Riku copied her, then put the milk away, and they sat down in the dining room. Riku had just noticed her jewelry.

"Are you a Christian?"

She laughed. "No."

"Then why crosses?"

"A long time ago… I had a friend who was Christian. She gave me this jewelry."

Sensing that this was a sensitive subject, Riku didn't press the matter. When they were done eating, they left their bowls in the sink, and Hikari opened a portal. Riku cocked his head as he looked at it.

"How else did you think we'd get there?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know. In a more… conventional way, I guess."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "In this realm, this **is** conventional. Riku shrugged and walked through the portal. Hikari followed him, then the portal closed.

They ended up in an alley, and walked out of it, into the brightly lit streets of Nightfall Avenue.

Riku looked around. "Wow. It's been a while since I've been in a city."

Hikari led the way to the closest store, which happened to be a mall. They walked inside.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Hikari. Riku looked around and led the way to a skater store. "Do you skate?" asked Hikari as Riku began picking out clothes.

Riku nodded. "Do you?"

Hikari nodded, and pointed to her feet. "Only skaters should wear these shoes." Riku hadn't noticed the vans. Once Riku was done picking out clothes, he went into the dressing room. Hikari waited for him. She always felt… out of place with these humans. And human boys always gave her looks that made her uncomfortable.

Riku walked out, modeling his clothes. Hikari made comments on everything, and Riku got all of the clothes he had modeled. They went through about ten stores this way still they were carrying a ton of bags. Hikari ducked behind a large fake tree where no one could see them, and she summoned a several samurai Nobodies.

"Can you guys take these bags back to the castle and put them in Riku's room?" They nodded, taking the bags. Hikari took of her earrings, gloves, and choker, handing them to the last samurai that only had two bags. "And give these to one of the dancers to put away in my room, okay?" They nodded and disappeared. Hikari led the way out from behind the tree.

They continued walking, Riku glancing at her every now and then. "If you are going to say something, say it, instead of trying to sneakily look at me," said Hikari without looking at Riku.

Riku laughed, then spoke. "Sorry. I was just wondering, how do you have so much control over the Nobodies?" Hikari sighed.

"This is a long story. You should sit down to hear this." Riku led the way to a small café. They both ordered drinks, and sat down, waiting for them to come. Riku looked at her, prompting her to start. She sighed again.

"Okay. I'll start at the beginning of my life. My life as a human… was not a good one. My father was dead. He'd fallen of a cliff one day, saving me. My mother blamed me for his death, and she beat me. I lived on the Destiny Islands. And, up until I was thirteen… and you were fourteen… I was your best friend." Riku started.

"How come I don't remember you?" Hikari looked down.

"Ansem. Well, Xehanort's heartless. He and the other apprentices had discovered the heartless on their own world and become heartless themselves. But the heartless would not have been able to spread. Despite their efforts, their heartless weren't strong enough. Anyway, Ansem found me. A young teenager with a horrible life at home. One day… my mother was so angry at me… she took one of those three clawed fire pokers that had been sitting in the fire for hours… and stabbed my stomach." She stood up, and lifted up her shirt. Riku could see the white scars. "I… ran to my room… and… I couldn't help it… but several of every kind of heartless, and every kind of Nobody rushed out of me. Ansem had been watching. I just barely managed to direct them off the Islands. Ansem appeared to me and took me away, to my castle. He erased me from my friend's memories. I lived in the castle from then on, perfecting my powers till I ruled the darkness and the twilight. I made myself forget about you. Ansem, to torture me, put in… a mirror wall. The painting of the sunset and the twilight covered it, that's why you didn't see it. I could watch the outside world from it.

"And then, the heartless became very interested in another person. It was this Sora. I recognized him, of course, but… I didn't really care. But their attention had also turned to you, and I wanted to talk to you again. I watched you for quite a long time. And this horrible aching began in my chest. Before, I had been to numb to feel the pain. Becoming that way was my choice, but… you broke through the numbness. And then you came right to my castle."

Riku's brow furrowed. "I remember… a girl. Vaguely. I was closer to her than I was to everyone else. I wanted to date- wait, that was you!"

Hikari nodded. "Riku, lift up your right pant leg for me." Riku looked confused, but did so. On his outer right ankle, a small silver design was etched. Everyone Riku knew had the same thing. It was like an ear, or a nose. Everyone had one.

"Riku, that is a sign that you're a denizen of the light." Hikari lifted up her right pant leg. "I don't have one, because I am a denizen of the dark. Riku, a person from the dark, and a person from the light cannot become romantically involved. That is why we cannot touch. If we weren't attracted to each other, we could." Riku looked down at the sign.

"Hikari, get it off of me."

"What?" Hikari was astonished.

"There is nothing left in the world of light for me. The only thing left for me… is you, and you reside in the dark. Get it off of me."

Hikari shook her head. "No. Riku… I love you. I've loved you for a long time. But because I love you, I cannot let you throw your life away! I know that you are jealous of Kairi and Sora. You want somebody to love, and to be loved in return. You want to be able to hold somebody, to show that person off to your friends. And you miss the Islands, and everybody there! You may deny it, but I see it! You needed a small break, as everyone does, but now you want to go back, but you can't!"

Riku's chest hurt. His heart wanted to go back, but he wanted to go back with Hikari. Hikari was still standing. Riku got on his knees, leaned down, and grabbed her right leg with both his hands. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Riku, what are you doing? That hurts, let go!" Riku leaned down, and kissed her outer right ankle gently. When his lips lifted away, a silver mark began appearing. Hikari looked at it, and joy filled her face. "I never thought…" then she realized something. She immediately opened a portal. "In one hour, this sign will be complete. There's so much I have to do!" She ran through the portal, Riku holding her hand and following behind her. They could both touch now. When they got to the castle Hikari called all the Nobodies together and explained what was going on. They were glad that their mistress finally found happiness.

Riku and Hikari ran up the stairs to her room, throwing the door open. She grabbed a few suitcases from her closet, and tossed one to Riku. He filled it with her game, her ps2, and her jewelry. She grabbed all her clothes and shoes and stuffed them into the other two suitcases. Considering, she didn't have that many clothes. And then they were done, with half an hour to spare. A dancer walked into her room.

"Mistress Hikari, you know that you will still be able to talk to us, right? Even if you are becoming one of the light, you were one of the twilight, so you will be able to keep in touch."

"I didn't know that."

"You will, won't you? You'll let us visit you, right?" Hikari nodded.

"I would love it if you did."

The dancer nodded, and handed her a necklace. "The dancers made it for you." It was a dancer dancing, with the Nobody symbol right below it. Hikari put it on.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it forever. Come visit soon, okay?" The dancer nodded and left. Hikari opened a portal, and Riku picked up the two heaviest suitcases.

"Ready?"

"Almost." Hikari then muttered something. "Now, the gateways are open from the Islands to other worlds." Riku smiled.

"Ready now?"

Hikari nodded, and they walked through.

Sora and Kairi were hanging out on the Paupu island.

"Do you think Riku's ever going to come back?" asked Kairi.

"I dunno. I hope so."

Suddenly, a portal appeared. Kairi and Sora jumped up. Riku came through it, and dropped the two suitcases he was holding. He turned just in time to catch a girl falling through the portal, holding one suitcase. She dropped it, and was unconscious.

"Riku! You're back!" yelled Sora and Kairi.

"But who's this?" asked Kairi.

'This is Hikari. I've been staying with her." Riku quickly explained the whole story.

"Oh."

Riku rubbed Hikari's cheeks.

"Come on. You're in the light. Wake up Hikari." Hikari's eyelids moved.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Put me into the ocean, okay?"

Riku picked her up, and carried her to the ocean. He walked in with her. In the cool blueness, Hikari opened her eyes, and checked her ankle. The sign was there, and it was silver. Hikari smiled, unfamiliar heartbeat thumping in her chest.

"Hello Riku, denizen of the light. My name is Hikari, and I am also a denizen of the light."

Riku grinned, and still holding her, kissed her. It was the first kiss for both of them. Electricity ran through their bodies, but this time, it was pleasant. Sora and Kairi were cheering. Riku had finally found the girl he'd loved. They were both so happy for him.

"You were too numb for too long. Are you still numb?" asked Riku quietly, so that only Hikari could hear him. She looked seriously into his eyes, and found the love that she was looking for in their aquamarine depth. She shook her head.

"Hey, Riku! Guess what! Me and Kairi shared a Paupu fruit!" yelled Sora. Riku grinned and gave him a thumbs' up. Hikari didn't say anything, but both she and Riku remembered something from before she left.

She and Riku had shared a paupu fruit too.

* * *

The end. Review, please! I like reviews! Even a little one will make me feel happy! 


End file.
